1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of data processing network hardware and more particularly to data processing network cabling incorporating an optical element that facilitates individual cable identification.
2. History of Related Art
Computer networks are becoming increasing prevalent in virtually every area where data processing systems are employed. In a typical network, a number of devices are interconnected using cables that connect to suitable receptacles in each device. The types of devices that a network may include vary widely with the implementation. Computer networks may include one or more terminals, desktop systems, servers, mainframes, routers, hubs, switches, printers, and various other devices that will be familiar to those skilled in the design of data processing networks. If the network is relatively small and stable (i.e., the network configuration does not change frequently), the interconnecting cables may be wired directly from one device in the network to another without difficulty. In a network with a large number of devices and a larger number of cables, however, it may be difficult to determine one cable from another. The inability to identify individual cables can result in much time and effort being wasted trying to physically tracing cables from one end to another. Similarly, in a network development environment in which network configuration changes may occur frequently, the ability to identify individual cables quickly is highly desirable. Typically cable identification is achieved using differently colored cables or by labeling each cable at both ends with an appropriate and unique label. Color coding schemes are ineffective for systems that include large number of cables while labeling is a time consuming and only marginally effective solution because it is difficult to keep the labels attached to their corresponding cables. It would be, therefore, highly desirable to implement a cable that facilitated easy and reliable identification of individual cables without introducing excessive cost or complexity to the cables.
The problems identified above are in large part addressed by a cable suitable for use in a data processing network as disclosed herein. The cable typically includes an electrically insulating shielding, a signal carrying element enclosed by the shielding, and an identifying element embedded in the shielding. The identifying element is suitable for transporting light from a first end of the cable to a second end and for externally emitting the light at the second end. The signal-carrying element may be implemented as a twisted wire pair, a coaxial cable, or an optical fiber. The identifying element may include an optical fiber that is connected to a lens embedded in the shield at the second end of the cable. The first end of the optical fiber may be connected to another lens that is embedded in the shielding at the first end of the cable. Alternatively, the first end of the optical fiber may be connected to an LED, which is connected to a circuit including a battery and a contact switch. The identifying element may include a light pipe connected between the optical fiber and the lens embedded in the surface of the cable at the second end. The cable may further include a second light pipe connected to a lens embedded in the surface of the cable at the first end.